moqaplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Language
More than 6,000 languages and many more dialects are spoken throughout Moqa. They are divided over several larger language families. Language families The languages of Moqa are subdivided over several language families. (Examples of languages belonging to the aforementioned language families are included in parenthesises behind the language family.) *'Brigantian languages' **'Opolnian languages ***Ermenian languages (Ermenn) ***Haladian languages (Halady) ***Opolni languages (Opolni, Ondianni, Milanni, Archvainima, Ersykenni, Esubesagi, Logthani) **Feidhirnian languages (Feidhirni, ''including the western dialects) **Mhasifian languages ***Mirtan languages (''Mirtani ''and several dialects such as ''Asmirani and Razallani) ***Jarvatian languages (Jarvati) ***Mhassian languages (Mhasani, Corintani, Cilani, Hamurabi, Mansani) **''Hanwe'' *'Cuchukab-Nedacb languages' **Cuchukab languages ***Cochak languages ****Cochukan languages (Cochukani, Laevana, Clusada, Maraegassa, Gasso) ***Naeran languages (Naero, Nuhinchae, Cochassa, Lachassa) ***Sakhaloan languages **Nedacb languages ***Minobethan languages (Minobethani, Maradaed) *'Dhonesidh languages' **'Kaohsen-Tschulic languages (Kaohseni, Kuhdava, Kightyeneythe) **Cavionian languages (Cavioni, Egili) **Lasodho languages ***''Sidinodhoni'' ***Mijiladho languages ****Ladho-Kuhamaradho languages (Gulanda, Cebusatha, Malathula) ****Garandian languages (Garandeni, Tujholi) *'Cominore languages' **Kammarian languages ***'Chula languages ****Kammakorian languages (Kammakorna, Kalanchul, Hongsaeni, Marachul, Maramenti) ****Mengtaeng languages (Keska, Kengkan, Mangkan, Menkoni) ***Daika languages ****Denka languages *****Kengurus languages (Kengurus, Kachas, Latka, Meremi, Toika, Nacharavosa, Bosta, Kiribe, Lataiko, Katko) *****Nashkaip languages (Datchka, Kadai, Kazmuni, Elev, Elgin, Nalugabos, Kangasu, Dasakil, Kumolos) *****Osmin languages ******Osuchil languages (Osuchil, Kanachiil, Darucheil, Nachacheil) ******Olugan languages (Oluga, Galagusa, Darakta, Gukta, Sechtelaz) *****Suvan languages (Suvasesh, Suvamora, Suvanajla, Najla, Kochtiran, Marabuza, Kachporon) ****Kunacha languages ****Kengura languages *****Kembo languages *****Kenuchil languages ****Laza languages ****Korocha languages **Mahalan languages ***Dasjakkah languages (Dasjakkah, Keshuker, Dianva, Dankasja) ***Jalatra languages ****Sornoni languages (Sornoni, Tanani, Jahaladi, Trapursengja, Jilinsala, Mathragura, Gornasi, Nalani, Sormani) ****Mali-Macha languages (Mali, Macha, Nasa, Marasa, Baishedpura, Bhayavato, Lono, Kuso, Marabo, Kohalejadra, Nangjaviya, Nangjapiur, Purrasa, Lhasa, Kuhosa, Mangali, Nuvalanga, Sala, Nola, Tigo, Traha, Sujotra, Kospatrala, Mulanga, Nihanga, Sahala, Loka, Vajo, Viya, Narabosjatra, Lata) ****Madrahal languages (Madrahal, Nulatra, Sulachabadra, Dabrada, Nuvasa) **Kalavan-Srage languages ***'Srage languages (Sragwanalani) ***Varanan languages (Varanani) ***Feralesian languages (Feralesiani, Sulasani, Valaseti, Nuvalani) ***Counferza languages ****Ihondsian languages (Ihondsi) ****Muelvian languages (Altani, Kuencha, Lacha, Gisara, Gaiserre) ***Titio-Etic languages ****Titian languages (Titiani, Monroviani, Virliniani) ****Etian languages (Etiani, Umoraiani, Abahou, Ghyatani) ***Cuaspaian languages ****Envina-Catec languages (Envinani, Cetaiani) ****Coaunian languages (Coauniani) **Nodhovian languages (Nodhovian) **Modjein languages ***Tulaston languages (Cuanezra, Sazra) ***Maditudja languages (Modjeni, Danenjat, Djuka, Amstedje) *'Cosrevnian languages' *'Durgesian languages' *'Eobizhozeg languages' *'Eretan languages' **Cassaian-Skai languages ***Cassaian languages (Cassaian, Bolcai, Erevani, Laotranai, Katupaini, Sossai) ***Skai languages (Skai) **Eretan languages (Nichso, Eretani, Lumani) *'Etecheyne-Kosan-Murasja languages' **Kosan languages (Nattra'ay, Mala'ay) **Etecheyne languages (Etecheyne) **Murasja languages ***Kalasaj languages ****Nistimkis languages ****Dujudaktak languages ****Aladkaju languages (Aladkaju, Nijalu, Dujufrika, Madrukas) ****Likyahalot languages ***Feroj languages ****Feroj-Dhimma languages (Brighta, Ferojni, Dhimmakus, Dhimmanan, Huajncenje Huajncasa, Lasora, Dhugtan, Gightouana) ****Dimakeini languages (Dima, Kusoau, Lauybja, Gouybja, Tasouybja, Deresja) ***Gojaja languages ***Kasaka languages *'Evautan languages' ** **Kióchso languages (Husá-Bar, Etranga, Eremy, Kolngmen, Evauta-baró, Barrasu) *'Unryie-Ubin languages' **Ubin languages ***Ubisan languages (Khorazani, Umqiwazani, Ubisbethani, Tuwani, Kyzulani, Komighrani, Kublach-Karani) ***''Koínroyza'' ***Ubin-Mara (Ubin, Mara, Somsalmara, Nakrechbin, Nakrechsosoto) **Ravin languages ***Umalian languages ***Urtachalian languages **Soghdedyc languages ***''Soghdedyc, Umry, Umkalza'' **Saín Eng languages ***Na Teín languages ***Senh languages ****Cao Senh languages ****Ruagh Senh languages ***Cuas Benha languages *'Vqengrar-Ngasanq languages' **''''Vqengrar languages (''Vqengrar, Tarasidka, Midka, Vqenglucht, Vqengska, Taíchahóhnqa, Natraletika, Natravqenga) **Ngasanq languages (Ngasanq, Laquíícha, Ngaqassar, Eínslecha, Sausoólanga, Maravqenga) **Vjennhasa languages ***Morusun languages (Morusun, Morudai, Patar, Palusun, Paluslecha, Sausnasqanga, Gasqakutka) ***Gaángasit languages (Blekfudfujta, Najdaánjutka, Sadunjka, Gohoásinutk) ***Nurassa languages (Na) ***Gulasdaqoó languages **''Oilisang'' **''Kochisuran''